


Of Young Love and Dance

by RoKoll



Category: Enola Holmes (2020)
Genre: F/M, Galas, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need more EH, No beta we die like Dowager Lady Basilwether, Short, balls, holmesbury - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoKoll/pseuds/RoKoll
Summary: Enola Holmes is just as smart as Sherlock Holmes— maybe even more so. Tewkesbury always knew this, and the public is finally starting to notice. And here she is after so long, just across the room.OrIt’s been a month since that day at the gate, and Tewkesbury and Enola unexpectedly come across each other at a ball.
Relationships: Enola Holmes/Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury
Comments: 6
Kudos: 172





	Of Young Love and Dance

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be short bc I couldn’t get it out of my head. Also, we need EH 2 (or a spin-off show about her) or I might actually die.

Tewkesbury stood tall, listening to the others talk and gossip. Elizabeth, one of the noble girls, was talking about some dress she’d bought a few days ago.  
He and these people weren’t really friends, but they were forced to socialize since they all came from the same social circle and were close in age.  
It was strange— just over a month ago, he would’ve listened with at least partial interest. Now, everything seemed dull in comparison to his and Enola’s adventures.  
Enola. That enigma of a girl was another topic on her own.  
He remembered her name typed in the newspaper- she’d become quite well known in these past few weeks. Enola was just as smart as Sherlock — maybe even more so. Tewkesbury always knew this, and the public was finally starting to notice.  
Even the conservatives and nobles had a bit of grudging respect for her, although they’d never admit it.  
“And then, I told her..”  
Whatever Elizabeth was saying seemed to fade out as Tewkesbury noticed a small crowd of people eagerly talking with a brunette across the room.  
As some of the people in the crowd moved, he caught a glimpse of her face, and—

“Enola!”

He rushed forward in the middle of one of the boy’s — Theodore’s, he remembered — sentence, leaving them seeming shocked as he closed the distance between he and Enola, hugging her.  


“Tewkesbury!”

He remembered that people were staring at quickly released her, blushing. She smiled at him, and Tewkesbury’s breath caught in his throat.  
She wore a red dress that was slightly simpler than most of the people here, but still beautiful on her. Her brown hair was half up in an intricate bun, curls framing her glowing face.  


“It’s been too long, what’s been going on with you?”

“It’s only been a month, Tewkesbury,” Enola grinned, taking the drink he handed her, “so I can’t imagine much has happened.”

Unconsciously, he leaned forwards, closer to her face, unaware of the people watching and giggling behind them.  


“Well, I, for one, think a month is _much_ too long. And, if the papers are any indication, a lot has happened with you since we last parted.”

He offered her his arm, and she took it as they made their way through the room, ignoring everyone else.  


“The newspapers don’t even begin to cover it! The mysteries seem to multiply with every breath I take.”

He watched her brush a curl away from her face. “Did you know people’re calling you England’s greatest lady detective?”  
They both laughed before the silence settled.

“To be completely honest, I’ve missed having a good friend to talk to between cases. It’s gotten quite lonely.”  
Tewkesbury looked down at Enola, and his hand seemed to work on autopilot as it reached to stroke her cheek.

“I’ve missed you, too, Enola.”

After spending a beat too long staring into her eyes, he held his hand out to her with a playful smile.  


“May I have this dance?”

“Hm, I’m not sure. What do I get in return?”

“You get to... spend some time with your handsome friend?”

Enola laughed again, and the sound — not light and graceful like that of so many women he knew, but loud and unapologetically strong like her — made the smile on his lips even bigger.

“So, Enola, may I have this dance?”

“You may, dear Tewkesbury.”

Her hand slipped into his, and suddenly they were the center of attention on the dance floor.

.  
.  
.

_She’s not mine. I don’t think she could ever be anybody’s. That’s my favorite part about her._


End file.
